warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Mewsette
Mewsette is the main protagonist of the 1962's animated film Gay Purr-ee. She is voiced and sung by Judy Garland. Background Personality While Mewsette is idealistic and naive, she is kind and demure, and believes strongly in herself. Appearance Mewsette is a beautiful white Turkish Angora with blue eyes and has a pink collar on her neck. Role in the film At the start of the film, Mewsette is shown enjoying a butterfly's company on her head. Se gazes at her reflection in a pond and soon hears a love song from her sweetheart, Jaune-Tom, and compliments that she enjoys hearing him sing and asks him to sing the song again, but Jaune-Tom bashfully admits that he only sings it to avoid being nervous around her. Their admiration for each other is short lived when Robespierre, Jaune-Tom's friend, calls him to catch a mouse who's running off toward the barn. Jaune-Tom gives chase to the mouse so quickly that Mewsette takes offense to this and calls him a "clumsy country clod" and retreats back to her mistress' farmhouse. At the farmhouse, she is inspired by her mistress' sister, Jeanette's lavish lifestyle in Paris and soon develops a fantasy of herself enjoying the sights and sounds of Paris. Her fantasy ends when Jaune-Tom and Robespierre return who perform a poem for her and offer her a mouse. This infuriates Mewsette even further when she denounces her lover's gift as a "coarse, plebeian thing" and labels herself as a feline. She then tearfully rants that she only receives mice and milk on the farm and rejects Jaune-Tom as a plebeian. Robespierre scolds Mewsette for hurting his friend's feelings and accidentally tells her to go back to Paris. This gives her the chance to go to Paris. She bids Robespierre goodbye and tells him to take care of Jaune-Tom, as she rides in a basket on the back of a horse-drawn buggy. She soon rides in the baggage car of a passenger train to Paris, where it pulls into the station. To her surprise, she meets Meowrice for the first time, who suggests that he accompany her in such a big city like Paris and take her to his sister, Mme. Ruben Chatte's school for proper felines. Soon enough, they make it to Mme. Ruben Chatte's school, where Mme. Rubens Chatte demands to be paid in advance, to which Meowrice agrees as he goes about his business outside the school. However, while Jaune-Tom and Robespierre have to come to Paris to look for her, Mewsette's education is failing miserably, as Mme. Rubens Chatte's compares Mewsette's purring to the sounds of a cement mixer. She then instructs Mewsette to purr the way she does and then to walk with a bowl on her head. Both of these lessons fail, as Mewsette embarrasses Mme. Rubens Chatte and tearfully declares going home to her mistress' farm in Provence. Fortunately, Meowrice cheers her up by taking her on a tour through Paris, which include seeing floor shows at Mewlon Rouge, eating at sidewalk cafes, and going on a horse-drawn buggy ride, where Mewsette learns about kissing from Meowrice. Feeling reinvigorated, she is dropped off back at Mme. Rubens Chatte's school and resumes her education with Mme. Rubens Chatte's approval. At one point, when Robespierre is dragged into the sewers by one of Meowrice's henchcats and calls Jaune-Tom to save him, Mewsette opens the door for the source of the sound but sees no one there. She is unaware that Jaune-Tom and Robespierre were here at the door moments ago. Mewsette finishes her training and is now lovely enough to impress even Meowrice, who commissions a series of paintings of her by such famous artists as Claude Monet, Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, Georges Seurat, Henri Rousseau, Amedeo Modigliani, Vincent van Gogh, Edgar Degas, Auguste Renoir, Paul Cézanne, Paul Gauguin and Pablo Picasso (an opportunity for the animators to indulge in some artistic parodies), so that he can send them to Mr. Phtt. Meowrice quietly writes a check to pay his "sister", Mme. Reubens-Chatte (using disappearing ink, so that the check is worthless), and takes Mewsette to his lair in the bell tower of an old church. There, he reveals his plan to ship her to America and tries to coerce her to enter a luggage crate, but after describing Mr. Phtt as fat and old, she manages to escape him and his sidekicks. In the resulting chase scene, she leads Meowrice and his henchmen onto a bulldog, who injures him badly enough to put him out of action for six weeks. Meanwhile, his sycophants (who are nowhere near as intelligent as he is) comb the city without success, searching for Mewsette. A disillusioned and homeless Mewsette wanders around the streets of Paris, eventually ending up sitting atop a bridge over the river, considering ending her misery ("Paris is a Lonely Town"), but Meowrice and his goons capture her. She is taken to the Gare du Nord railway station, en route to a boat to America, and all hope seems lost, when Jaune Tom and Robespierre arrive. They have been aided by Mme. Ruebens-Chatte, who is irritated that her own "brother" double-crossed her and tears up the worthless check. In a humorously over-the-top fight scene inside the boxcar of a moving train, the three heroes defeat Meowrice and pack him into the crate intended for Mewsette, doubtless that this will be a nasty surprise for Mr. Phtt. The film concludes with Mewsette, Jaune Tom and Robespierre enjoying the high life in Paris that Mewsette was seeking when she left home. Printed media Miscellaneous books Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *She is voiced by Judy Garland who is known for playing Dorothy Gale in the 1939's version of The Wizard of Oz. *Mewsette was Judy Garland's only animated film role. The rest of her film roles were live action. Cultural References References External Links Category:Gay Purr-ee Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Pets Category:Gay Purr-ee characters Category:Mascots Category:French characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:European characters